Anfinious
Anfinious is an antagonist in The MC Story. He has killed three protagonists before: Gold, Calious and Titan_309. Biography Revealed in The Prequels, prior to Season One, Anfinious is imprisoned by Owner for assisting with Mob_Destructor's rise to power, but is soon after released by Mob Destructor. Making his debut in Season Two, he is seen as an innocent player to all, until revealed to be in league with M_D. He battles Gold and Red at the Giant Hole Site, killing Gold but getting killed and then knocked into the hole by Red, dying. Afterwards, his body ended up inside the Nether, where Frost used a mod to create an NPC army, using Anfinious' skin as a host. The first NPC remained the main NPC, and stood at Mob Destructor's side. Then Mob Destructor came into possession of the rest of the army. Most of this army were killed, but it is unknown what happened to the remaining NPCS. The main NPC is killed by Calious in Strange Sounds. After the server is reverted to the point of the prequels, Anfinious somehow is returned to jail, possibly being reimprisoned by Owner. Though Mob_Destructor planned to free him again after he regains his powers, Anfinious finds himself trapped within the cell when M_D is killed. In Season Five, following Mob Destructor's death, he finds himself seeking vengeance, seeking to kill the crew: Trock. Gold, Red and Titan 309, despite being trapped inside the prison. He then somehow later escapes thanks to an unexplained method taught to him by Frost. He then kills Calious, and later Titan 309. In Revelations, he is kicked into an explosion by Trock, killing him allowing Owner to recover his server. It's unknown if he rejoined the server during the Virtis Purge. Diary Canon In The Third Target, Red uncovers a book from a chest, and the author is Anfinious. Canonically, the contents of the diary aren't known. In a promo for Season P+1, the diary entries were released, but have since been removed from canon as they now contradict the story. Non canon entries Entry #1: I can't understand it! Mob Destructor was somehow stripped of those hacks and killed. HOW?!?!?! Those hacks simply, cannot be removed. It seems he is no longer in control of the server either, leading me to believe Owner will return. I know that a player named Titan 309 killed him, and I swear it. I WILL escape this wretched jail cell and kill him and ALL who follow him, by myself, or with an army of some sort. Entry #2: It has worked! I have escaped the jail cell using the method Frost showed me. I have established a cave as a base for now. It would appear that another player resides on this island too, but I shall keep my distance for now. Finally, I do not care if I find myself outnumbered, I won't back down. I will kill Titan and his supporters. For now, I will store this diary in my chest. Category:Characters